I'm Sorry Little Brother
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: Sam is injuried and Dean is left to finish a hunt, but can Dean finish if he finds out something about Sammy that could rip them apart forever. COMPLETE FINALLY
1. Chapter 1: Tragic Turn Of Events

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know De-"

"Sammy?"

Dean turned around. His brother was no where in sight. He couldn't let this poltergeist hurt Sam, but he didn't know where Sam or the poltergeist was at.

Suddenly he heard a whisper, "Dean."

It was soft, but Dean heard it. It was Sammy. He knew it was.

"I swear if you touch one hair on him, I will kill you over again!" Dean yelled.

Then Dean heard Sam again, "Dean help me."

He couldn't take it any more. Dean started throwing chairs and furniture out of the way. Then he saw him. Sam was lying on the floor. There Sam was lying in a puddle of blood. He was lingering between consciousnesses and unconsciousness, between life and death.

"SAMMY"

Dean ran over to him. Sam was barely breathing. And with what seem to be superhuman strength picked up Sam and ran to the Impala.

Dean drove like a madman. He went 50, 60, 70, 80 MPH. Dean was going well over the 45MPH speed limit. Then all of a sudden he slammed on the breaks. They were at the hospital. Dean ran inside and screamed in a panicked, unfamiliar voice, "I need help. Please, my brother needs help."

Two doctors and a nurse ran towards him as he guided him towards the Impala. They looked at Sam now closer to death and unconscious. The doctor said in a concerned voice, "We need to get him to the emergency room, stat. He has a concussion possibly a skull fracture. And god only knows what other injuries." They put Sam on a gurney and ran towards the hospital's emergency room."

Dean tried to follow, but the nurse told him to wait patiently and fill out the forms for his brother and after that pray.

It was about three hours before a doctor even dared to go towards the fragile Dean. Who was so concerned for his brother forgot about their hunt, and the poltergeist that did this to his Sammy. But when they did talk to Sam it wasn't the best news it was the worst…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2:Dilemma

THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS. PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Dean, you keep an eye on your brother, okay?"

"Okay Dad," Dean said eyes rolling in their sockets.

_Why does he always give me that junk about Sam? I had to take care of myself why I was ten years old and dad was hunting. What is so special about Sammy? God, I can't stand always taking care of him, babying him everyday._

"Sammy are you asleep?" Dean yelled.

_He didn't answer._

"Sammy is asleep; He can't get in that much trouble. Beside I am just going to the Diner, he will be fine." Dean quietly stepped outside locking the door behind him. He walked to the Motel's Diner. He was starved. His only meal that day consisted of a snicker, M&Ms, and a lukewarm coke. He ordered a BLT and Fries without a thought. It was the first decent meal he had had in weeks. He savored every bite.

After paying the waitress, he decided to go play some Pac-Man in the small, dingy arcade. But as he was walking down the sidewalk he saw an abnormally large shadow walking in front of the window in his motel room. Concern enveloped him as he took off toward the room like a speeding bullet.

He panicked. He put the key in the door shaking as he unlocked it. He raced to Sam's room only seeing the worst outcome in front of him.

"SAMMY!"

Sam was in his bed shaking as if cold was eating away at him. But what really caught his eye was the yellow eyed monster in his room whispering ominously in his ear, "I have big plans for you Sammy..."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Dean was drooling on Sam's starch white hospital sheets. He had fallen asleep by his brother's side, just like he did when Sam was ten. Besides after the doctor told him Sam was suffering from head and back trauma, he would not dare leave his side. The only good news Dean received about Sam's health was that he had a concussion and not a skull fracture.

"Could you have snored any louder?"

"Sammy," Dean said startled by his brother's voice, "what are you doing up? Are you in any pain?"

"Dean I'm fine, don't worry about me. I haven't felt any pain all morning."

Dean didn't know if he should be worried or relieved that Sam didn't have any pain. "So Sam, what happened to you last night at the estate?"

"I don't know."

"You don't remember anything? Not even the hunt?"

"All I remember was losing sight of the poltergeist in the Grey's Estate, and then feeling a sharp, intense pain in my back and then my head, and after that…Nothing."

"So…what do we do now? We have a violent spirit that has already killed five people this year, and you are out of commission for a while."

"I guess we have a dilemma than. Don't we?"

Dean wasn't paying attention to Sam, he was worried. _What did the victims and Sam have in common, if anything? Where did this spirit come from? Is it just a poltergeist or something far worst?_ "I need answers," Dean whispered in a hush tone.

"Dean?"

"Huh…oh what?

"Are you okay?"

"Ha…I should be asking you that."

"Come on... for real."

"I was just trying to solve our dilemma."

"You should go to the library. I'll be fine Dean. I can take care of myself."

"I can't leave you alone."

"Yes, you can. I'll be fine. Now go!"

Dean left the room, reluctantly, but Sam wasn't fine. His head was throbbing, spinning, and pounding mercilessly. The machines started beeping and clicking like sirens around him as the room began to fill with nurses and doctors. Then everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

DID YOU LIKE THAT CLIFF HANGER? DON'T WORRY A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:A New Lead A New Pain

Sorry I took so long to update. Anyway please I hope you enjoy and please review

* * *

"Excuse me Miss; do you have a free computer with internet access?" Dean asked.

"Yes sir, there are some free computers behind those bookshelves over there." She said pointing, "If you need any more help feel free to ask for help." She said looking him up and down before she winked at Dean and walked away.

Dean walked to the computer, and sat in the small, uncomfortable, wooden chair. And at that moment began his frantic search for information.

_What should I search for? Poltergeists, spirits or maybe deaths in that house or the history of the Grey Estate._ Dean thought. He then began typing in the small search bar 'Unsolved murders in the Grey Estate.' He got a handful of names and stories.

Rachael Lévesque…Daniel Banks…Kimberly Noelle Parks…Violet Fleur Jardin… and Isabel Brazil.

Dean just couldn't figure it out. _What did they have in common? Was it their ages? Was it their birthdays? Maybe they all pissed off the wrong spirit or poltergeist whatever it may be? So far the only thing they had in common was dying in the Grey estate._

Dean was puzzled, but he had to continue his search it was important. He looked back the computer and started another search 'The Grey family and Grey Estate.' Dean's eyes widened as a gleam of hope came his way. He had 50,000 search results, but as far as he was concerned he only needed one. He looked at the screen as a smile appeared on his face. 'The Grey Murder' there it was in black in white dated 1914. Dean skimmed through the article before something caught his eye.

"…_five members of the Grey family were brutally murdered yesterday night. Their only remaining son, Robert Grey, was blamed. Robert was accused of beating his two sisters to death with heavy unidentified objects and leaving them to bleed to death on the floor of the parlor. He cold heartedly shot his brother in the head and chest. His mother was pushed down the stairs. And his father was stabbed ten times in the kitchen…Robert consumed with guilt, jump from the fourth story staircase to his death this morning."_

* * *

Sam couldn't breathe. His chest was tightening and every breath became a luxury as he slowly lost his grip on consciousness. He could feel his burning sick heart speed up in his chest. He could feel his thumping migraine burn the lids of his eyes forcing them closed before he lost himself to unconsciousness.

A swarm of doctors and nurses flooded Sam's room, as machines began to beep and click. Questions being shot across the room like bullets. "What is his BP...? One thirty-five over ninety……What is his pulse…?... two hundred beats per minutes…We need to get it down fast"

* * *

"Sir… Sir… Are you okay?"

Sam slowly opened his eyelids as if they were weighed down by lead. The pain slowly subsided as his eyes meet the nurse who had been by his bedside.

"Sir are you in any pain?"

Sam looked around the room in a dazed manner. His whole body was hurt. He felt like he had been hit by an SUV going 100 MPH.

"Sir are you okay now" she said again.

Sam's ears finally heard what she had been saying. "Yes, I am fine, just a little sore."

"Okay sir, if you need anything just call."

* * *

"Wow, I got to tell Sam what I learned about the victims and about Robert Grey," Dean said as he jumped in his Impala and sped off.

_Rachael, Daniel, Kimberly, violet, and Isabel, What did they have in common? Their ages, but Sam, Sam was older then them. Sam broke the pattern. Maybe this is just an angry spirit._

Dean stopped in the hospital parking lot. He was on a hunt now and not even Sam's injuries are going to stop him. He ran towards the hospital in high hopes.

* * *

Please Review and Thank You for reading


	4. Chapter 4:A Vision Gained a Life Lost

Disclaimer: I forget this on the last chapters. Anyway, I do not own the Winchesters or supernatural…yatta yatta yatta

* * *

"Sammy," Dean said as he walked into the hospital room cheerfully, "Guess what I found out?"

Sam groaned partly because his cheerful brother gloated about his obvious discovery and partly because of the pain that shot through him as he sat up and regained his missing composure. "Okay, what did you find out?"

"Come on, I told you to guess, Geek boy." Dean teased at his little brother.

"You meet a hot girl, didn't you?" Sam said teasing his brother back.

"Well… yeah, but no… I found out who the victims were and who their vicious murderer is." Dean said proudly.

"Wow…you did all the hard by yourself…Just like a big boy." Sam said jokingly to his brother.

"Ha, ha, very funny Sammy." Dean said sarcastically.

"It's Sam," he said getting fed up with his brother antics, "So what you find out?"

"About a century ago the whole Grey family was murdered except for the Grey's son, Robert. Is that enough of a hint Sam?" Dean said smartly.

"So Robert Grey murdered his family?" Sam said clueing in on Dean's inquire.

"Bingo. He murdered his family violently and then jumped four stories to his death in the Grey Estate. We have an angry spirit on hands Sammy boy."

"What is his killing pattern? Does he even have one? Or is he just a bipolar spirit or something?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but if we, and by we I mean me, think about it I'm sure we can figure it out." Dean said seriously looking at his brother's pale and sickly form.

"Sam rolled his eyes, "So who are the victims?" Sam asked as he started to develop a painful headache.

"The information I do have…" Dean said staring at his brother who was obviously in a lot of pain, "The victims are Rachael Lévesque, Daniel Banks, Kimberly Noelle Parks, Violet Fleur Jardin, and Isabel Brazil. And those are only the resent murders."

"What about Robert's…ah!...fam…fam…ah!...family?" Sam said paining going through his now shaking body.

"Sam are you okay…Is it a vision?"

"Ah," Sam screamed as he tried to massage the intense pain out of his. Sam couldn't take this pain, it was unbearable, and his vision had never hurt this much.

"SAM!" Dean yelled as his brother's body twitched and jolted in pain.

"…Sammy…come on. You got to fight the pain…it is going to be okay." Dean whispered to Sam as he tried to calm his brother's mind and body.

* * *

"_Dean do you see him?" Sam yelled his brother who was walking down the stairs and into the doorway._

"_No, he disappeared again." Dean said angrily, "I feel like we're playing freakin' game of cat and mouse… and guess what Sammy? We aren't the cats."_

"_Shhh..." Said Sam, "I think I heard something…" Sam looked around trying to find the sound. "There…No over there…no wait a second…THER-"_

"_SAM" Dean shouted as he whirled around. His baby brother was dangling at least four feet off the ground. His legs were swaying freely like two limp noodles. And holding him up…was Robert Grey's ghostly figure._

_His ghastly wide eyes seemed to stare in your soul, as he cruel, haunting face looked into Sam's big hazel, no glistening eyes. His pasty white hands locked around Sam's neck like a cobra tightening it's grip around it's victim as it moves in for the deadly bite. _

_Sam's body slowly suffocated as it went from tan, to red, to blue…before falling freely to the cold hard wood floors._

* * *

"Sam" Dean yelled as he watched in horror as his brother gasped for air as his body went into a fit of convulsions.

Doctors came bursting through the door knocking a shocked Dean out of the way as they injected Sam with a syringe liquid, which silenced the gasps and convulsions.

Dean looked at his brother fearfully, as his brother's body ceased its violent tremors. Sam's hazel eyes staring blankly into his brother's and Dean stared back at Sam's as his eyes began to burn. Finally, Dean cracked and his shell broke as his eyes released their watery contents and words attempting to form in his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, not wanting to know the answers.

"He is fine now. We sedated him." The doctor answered trying to be careful not to upset Dean. "So, can you tell me what happened to your brother?"

Dean silently panicked as he searched his brain for a valid excuse. "I don't know. One minute we were having a great conversation, and then he sort of drifted away and started…THIS!" Dean said defensively as he reached towards his brother grabbing his hand.

* * *

It had to have been hours since Sam's fit but he hadn't even woken up yet. Dean was scared; the thought of his brother still haunted him, everything from the look on his face to the jerking of Sam's body to the pain filled look in his eyes.

'_This has never happened before. Sam has never passed out, let alone a seizure from these damn visions.What could Sam have saw to cause a seizure.' _Dean thought to himself.

"Sir, can you please wait outside for a couple of minutes, while I check out your brother?" A nurse said sympathetically to Dean who was half asleep.

Dean hadn't even heard the door open or the frail nurse's footsteps as she walked into Sam's room. Dean was loosing his edge. _How can I protect my brother when I can't even hear a nurse walk into a hospital room_? Dean thought to himself before saying, "No...I mean…can I just stay in here I really don't want to leave my brother's side right now?"

"Sure, sweetie" She said kindly, "You look exhausted anyway."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, because I really hate those things , they make me really angry. Just kidding, I thought you guys deserved it. I really owe ya'll. And I wanted to celebrate more than 1500 views and hopefully next time we can celebrate the reviews. I thank ya'll who are reviewing, and I would appreciate very much if we could get some more please. I really need some serious motivation for the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5:How to Keep a Secret

Sorry y'all I had to think a bit. I think I might be going crazy. Please review I feel like my story really sucks, and I need some encouragement and criticism!!!!!!!!!

* * *

How to Keep a Secret 

"Dean?" Said weakly, scared that his brother had left his side.

"I'm right here Sammy. Do you need something, anything?" Dean questioned.

"I don't feel so hot right now." Sam said sickly.

"And you don't look so hot either, that is why I get all the ladies. You know that Sam." Dean quipped before he saw his brothers pale, saddened face.

"Dean" Sam said sadly trying to wash away his brother's sad attempt at a joke.

"Sam, you were just beaten within an inch of your life and just had a seizure. All I was trying to do was lighten the mood, if not for you for me. Sam I can't go on without you. You are my only family. And I you die, I die." Dean said seriously.

_God Dean! Why did you have to say that, after what I just saw. I can't believe this. I am probably going to die and Dean just said he is willing to die with me or for me. I can't let this happen. I got to stop fate. I got to stop death…I can't just not go, Dean might be kill if I do that…I can't tell Dean what I saw in my vision. I just can't,_

"SAM…SAMMY?"

"Huh?"

"Sam where did you go? You looked like you left me for a minute" Dean said.

"I was just thinking, Dean. Don't worry."

"Sam, I am way past worried I am getting a doctor." Dean said as he walked out of Sam's

* * *

Sam sat in his room silently pondering on his vision. 

"_Dean do you see him?" Sam yelled his brother who was walking down the stairs and into the doorway._

"_No, he disappeared again." Dean said angrily, "I feel like we're playing freakin' game of cat and mouse… and guess what Sammy? We aren't the cats."_

"_Shhh..." Said Sam, "I think I heard something…" Sam looked around trying to find the sound. "There…No over there…no wait a second…THER-"_

"_SAM" Dean shouted as he whirled around. His baby brother was dangling at least four feet off the ground. His legs were swaying freely like two limp noodles. And holding him up…was Robert Grey's ghostly figure._

_His ghastly wide eyes seemed to stare in your soul, as he cruel, haunting face looked into Sam's big hazel, no glistening eyes. His pasty white hands locked around Sam's neck like a cobra tightening it's grip around it's victim as it moves in for the deadly bite. _

_Sam's body slowly suffocated as it went from tan, to red, to blue…before falling freely to the cold hard wood floors._

As Sam relived his vision over again, old memories of his attack came back like a bullet to the head…

* * *

When Dean walked back in the room when Sam's doctor they were shocked and frightened by what they saw. 

Sam's eyes were rolled back in his head, while he violently gasped for breath, and suffered from short spasms.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, shocked at the horrific sight of his younger brother.

The doctor yelled down the halls for a nurse, as beeps and sirens went off all around Sam's room. Panic seized Dean as his knees gave way, and buckled , tears falling from his eyes.

"Sir you got to wait outside … sir…sir?"

Dean slowly got up desperately willing himself to leave Sam's side so they can heal him. So that they can stop all the spasms going through Sam's body.

* * *

'_Where am I? Is this the Grey's Estate?... NO! I am suppose to be at the hospital?'_

'_Wait what his that…Dean?'_

"Sammy, where did it go?"

_Oh god. I remember this is where it all happened. I have to see what happened…_

"I don't know De-"

"SAMMY"

_Oh god. I remember now…He grabbed me from behind and lifted me up in the air. It was like he was somehow ahead of us. Like he was…oh no…a psychic. Even as a spirit he is still in touch with his powers. That is how he did it. That is how he murdered his family. That is how he almost murdered me. And if I can't stop it how he will murder me again. I can't let this happen to me, to Dean, to anyone else out there. I have to wake up. WAKE UP!_

* * *

"DEAN" Sam yelled as he jolted awake. 

"Sam I am right here. What is wrong?"

"I remember. I remember what happened."

"Slow down Sam. What do you remember?"

"Robert Grey he isn't a normal spirit. He is…was…still is a psychic. That is how he hurt me…and how he will hur-"

Sam halted mid-sentence. _I can't tell Dean about my vision. It will only make this worst. It has to remain a secret…it just has too, for mine and Dean's sake._

"How he will hurt what Sam" Dean demanded.

"…how he will hurt others if we don't stop him soon." Sam replied.

"So when did you remember?"

"Just now, Dean we have to get out of here. We have to stop him now. We got to salt and burn him quick."

"NO" Dean yelled

"What do you mea-?"

"Sam, we aren't leaving this hospital until we find out what is wrong with you. So are you going to tell me how you really feel? Or do I have to take to take the doctor up on his offer of an MRI? It is your decision, and if you don't make I will make it for you." Dean said irritably.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's note: It started out a little rough but I think it came together. And please review and tell me if you find any mistakes so I can fix those thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6:Best Night Of Your Life!

Sorry it took so long I've been sick, still am. But hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.

* * *

The Best Night of Your Life!

Dean sat in his Impala trying to figure out what Sam was hiding. Dean knew something was up with his brother, and he just wasn't going to stop till he found out what.

_Okay, so Sam is obviously keeping a hell of a secret from me, but what? He is clearly having visions, I know that, but something just isn't normal about them. These visions are causing Sam tremendous amounts of pain, and I just don't know how long Sam can withstand the pain. _"What could Sam see in his visions that are so bad he cannot even tell me?" Dean sighed, "God, Sam why are you so damn stubborn."

"I can't think like this, I need a drink." Dean told himself as he pulled into 40 Down, a local bar.

Dean had just sat down at the bar when the perky bartender asked, "What will it be?"

"One beer," Dean yelled over the loud music

"Coming up, anything else," she yelled.

"Nn…" Dean cut himself off as he looked up and finally noticed the bartender's sexy, slender, brunette who was flirting with him. "…Yeah, can I get your number and a date?" Dean said flashing a smile, "And it would help if I got your name."

"Yes, yes, and my name is Diana." She said sweetly. Let me grab your beer, be right back."

She came back with a beer five minutes later. "So, I get off in ten minutes, you want that date now 'cuz we can go back to my place?"

Dean was shocked, "Uh…yeah sure." Dean said.

_Score, I am getting some action tonight._

_Diane came back exactly ten minutes later._

"_So are you ready for the best night of your life?" She said in a sexy, soft, velvety tone, as she grabbed Dean's hand and left the bar.

* * *

_

Sam sat in his hospital bed trying to find an answer to Dean's question. _Sam, we aren't leaving this hospital until we find out what is wrong with you. So are you going to tell me how you really feel? Or do I have to take the doctor up on his offer of an MRI? It is your decision, and if you don't make I will make it for you?_

_I don't need these tests. There isn't anything wrong with me, why can't Dean just turn down the dramatics, and trust me? I know how it may have locked when I had those fits, but they are, were just side effects of my visions._ "The vision of me dying," Sam said sadly, "I have to stop it from happening. I can't, won't leave Dean all alone. All we have is each other."

_I guess I can do the damn test for Dean's sake, but he will be extremely disappointed that he was wrong about the fits, _Sam thought.

Sam turned towards the annoying tic-tocking of the clock on the left wall over the window, 12:47. _God, Dean has been gone a while, I hope nothing happened? ... What am I worried about…it is Dean…He is probably with some chick who is strutting around in Victoria secret lingerie, and if I know Dean, he has probably discovered Victoria's Secret by now._

Sam let out a quiet laugh as he thought about some easy playmate strutting around Dean.

* * *

Dean looked at the blue tinted light on the alarm clock , 1:20. Dean jumped up immediately looking for his boxers and all his other cloths that were thrown around Diana's room before heading to the bathroom.

"…Dean…" Diana said sleepily.

"Oh shit, I got to get out of here. Sam needs me. He must be freaking out." Dean laughed, thinking of his brother's bitching and bickering about him coming in at all times of the night, before he headed out of Diana's house and to the Impala.

Dean started the engine of his precious Impala, and listened to its panther-like purr before he sped down the rode toward Sammy and hopefully, an answer to his question.

* * *

I took all the messages and comments y'all left to heart and hopefully y'all liked this Dean-centric chapter. If y'all have any other ideas please comment because this fanfic is for you and I want you all to enjoy it. R&R please!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting Words

Fighting Words

Dean staggered out of car trying frantically to put on his left shoe. With his final success he half stumbled into the hospital desperately trying to locate his little brother's room, getting dirty looks from every nurse in the hallway. Some nurses even followed him thinking he was a drunken coming to hurt a patient.

"I can see you all, and I would appreciate it if you nosy hags would stop following me like I am the freakin Cat in the Hat." Dean yelled annoyed at the elderly women who started to shy away.

Dean continued to walk down the starch white hallways, except this time with a little more grace. As he made his way to Sam's room he halted desperately trying to clear his mind of hang over and his concern for Sam, after all Sam wasn't five anymore and he doesn't need to be protected from the monster in the closet, or in this case the Grey's Estate. He was a college boy, a super geek like Steve Urkel.

Dean let out a slight snicker as he though of how his brother would look in big glasses, suspenders, tube socks, and loafers saying, "_Did I do that?_" Dean was suddenly ripped form his thoughts we he noticed that Sam's hospital bed was gone along with Sam. Dean could feel himself swaying slightly before he ran nervously to the Nurse's station.

"Excuse me…Excuse me, Miss…" Dean said as respectably as possible before he let out a scream at the nurse who was on the phone talking about makeup, gowns, and dancing. She was clearly on a social call. "Hello… excuse me can I get some assistance."

"Yes…Sir, how may I help you?" The nurse said.

Dean didn't like that attitude this nurse gave him, but he continued to ask his question, "Where is my brother, Samuel Winchester? His room was empty."

The nurse began typing, clearly taking her time despite her youth. Dean tried to calm himself down, but he could have sworn this nurse must have been playing Tetris or something. After what seemed like ages the nurse finally picked up the phone and dialed an extension and began talking before she hung up the phone and turned to Dean. "He is in Neurology getting a Cranial CT, he will be back shortly. You can wait in his room if you want sir." Dean thanked the nurse and headed back to Sam's room. _When I get my hands on you Sam I am going to kill you for scaring me like that.

* * *

_

Dean quickly fell asleep upon sitting down, but was awakened ten minutes later by the clamor of the medical team bringing Sam back to his room.

"Sir, sorry if we disturbed you, but your brother should be out for the night, but if he wakes up with any discomfort or pain please call us. I will be back later to check up on him."

"Did the MRI or CT, whatever it is, go all right?"

"Yes it was fine. I will tell you what the results were when I come back to check on him in about six hours. If I come any sooner I cannot guarantee that I will have accurate results."

"I have one more question. If Sam's MRI test results are good will I be able to get him released? He is a little scared of hospitals."

"Yes, but I recommend that he stay. Mostly so I can be sure that he doesn't pull any sutures or get an infection if the lacerations open again, if that is all I will leave you two alone to rest Mr. Winchester." The doctor said as he headed out the door.

"You didn't put up much of an argument about that MRI did you geek boy." Dean quipped.

* * *

Dean couldn't go back to sleep after the doctor left, after all it had been a long night. So, he settled for early morning talk shows until Sam woke up.

"Mmmh"

"Sam…are you awake?" Dean said after hearing his sleeping brother mutter.

"Mmmh….I don't wanna go to schoool toodayyy Daddy." Sam mumbled as the sleep began to crack from his eyes.

"Sam…come on wake up I am bored out of my mind." Dean whined.

"Dean, shut up. I'm trying to get some shut eye…turn off the TV," was Sam's answer, before conscious gripped him.

"Sam stop PMSing." Dean said sarcastically.

"Come on Dean, just be quiet. I feel like my head exploded after a herd off elephants danced on top of it."

"Okay, fine, but if you are in pain I have to call the doctor." Dean said on a serious note as he held down the call button.

It had been only three minutes since Sam woke up. He was now rubbing at his temples trying to stop the pain. Dean was in the hall with the doctor discussing Sam's current condition.

* * *

"Dean we are not sure what is causing your brother's fits, but we think that the headaches are a side effect of his grade V concussion. I think he might be suffering from PCS, but it is too soon to tell, so before I give any treatment I would rather wait a week or so. Until then we prescribed some aspirin. I will be back later with the CT results."

"So if he does have PCS what is going to happen to help?" Dean asked with concern.

"He will be suffering from a list of symptoms, such as, headache, dizziness, fatigue, nausea, double-vis-" The doctor started before he was cut off by the sound of a familiar scream.

Dean would have thought Sam was being burned alive at the stake with all the screaming he was doing, but no he was lying on the floor. "Sam?" The only response that Sam gave was a pair of scared, almost childish green eyes.

"Dean...I'm okay…I just lost my balance when I stood up…Sorry if I scared you?" Dean turned back to the very concern doctor who had abandoned their conversation mid-sentence.

"Sir, I will get Sam's results then I will talk to you about the PCS, but for now if Sam has anymore migraines call the nurse, she will bring him some aspirin." And with that the doctor left Dean's sight leaving the brothers to talk once again.

"Sam, what really happened, because I'm just not sure I believe you? No one screams like that because they lost their balance and fell."

Sam closed his green eyes and sighed. He was trying to think of what to say. "Sammy" Dean yelled, frustrated with his brother's lies, "tell me the truth, NOW."

"Robert Grey isn't the only spirit in the Grey's Estate; there is another one, a second ghost, A woman. I saw her in my vision."

"And…what about earlier when you had that fit. I don't believe that the only information that you can remember is that Robert Grey was psychic."

"I died." Sam said bluntly.

"What?"

"Robert Grey levitated me off the ground and strangled me," muttered Sam.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch and his girlfriend." Dean said angrily before he stormed out the door in a flurry of fury.

"Dean wait? She killed the Grey's, not Robert. She killed them. DEAN."

Dean didn't even hear Sam calling as he made his way down the hallway and out the hospital. His mind was made up, fog blocking anything or anyone from changing his mind.

* * *

OKAY SO THAT IS THIS CHAPTER. IT HAS BEEN AWHILE, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I WROTE ANOTHER ONE AND IT SHOULD BE OUT TOMORROW OR SUNDAY. SO THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW (IT IS THE BUTTON BELOW...SEE) : ) 


	8. Chapter 8: False Start

False Start

Dean ran out the hospital refusing to listen to anything Sam had attempted to say to him. Dean knew it was foolish and maybe even stupid not to listen to the rest of what Sam had to say, but right now he didn't care. Sam was his only concern. He had to keep Sam safe, after all he was Sammy's protector, and they were all each other had. And even if Dean had to give his life up to kill these ghosts, he wouldn't dare hesitate, Sam was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry little brother, but I won't let you die like that. You deserve an honorable death, not this." Dean said shaking his head, "You need to finish college, start a family, and grow old with a wife by your side. I am the oldest I should die first anyway."

As Dean calmed down he realized he needed more facts. _Who is this chick anyway? Why are they haunting Grey's Estate? Was she Robert's victim or was Robert her victim? If she is a victim why aren't the other victims doing the same?_

"God, this was a really stupid idea Dean. What are you doing, you don't even know where Robert or the girl is buried." Dean stared at the sky. It was dawn.

* * *

Sam lies in his bed, just now realizing the immense pain he was in. "Oh, so that is why you're in the trauma wing." Sam thought to himself.

"Right now I need to find Dean, not worry about my pain." Sam muttered to himself as he swilled his legs off the side of the bed, noting the pain in his torso. Sam looked around the room, _Damn it, no clothes._

Sam sat there for a minute, several thoughts going through his mind. _What am I doing? I have no clothes to where. I don't have a car. I barely know where I am. I don't even know where Dean is. Maybe I should call Dean._

As Sam reached out for the phone, he heard a cry of pain escape his lips. "Ahh…What the hell?" He yelled as he reached his hand down and gripped his torso and felt a sticky, crimson liquid coat his fingertips. And at that moment a nurse trotted through the door like clockwork.

"Oh my! You aren't supposed to be out of bed. Let me help you sweetheart," The sweet and slightly plump nurse said before she let out a gasp at the sight of the liquid coating Sam's fingers. "Oh my goodness, Where is that coming from? Wait a second honey, I'll call a doctor."

* * *

"Mmmh… looks like you just pulled some of your sutures out. You should be fine. Nurse Wells will take you down to get those fixed." The doctor said pointing the plump nurse who had discovered Sam in his attempt to escape. "And then you will come back here so that you can rest. Hopefully, tomorrow we can move you out of the trauma wing. How does that sound to you Sam?"

"It would sound better if I could get out of the hospital tomorrow." Sam mumbled under his breathe.

"Sam, we cannot let you leave in your condition. It would be irresponsible on the hospital's part. You almost bleed to death. You had multiple injuries including a grade V concussion, two broken ribs, multiple lacerations along you arms and torso, and a broken wrist. Not to mention the two seizures you had. I'm sorry, but you won't be leaving anytime soon. Besides we need to monitor you for PCS."

* * *

It took an hour for Sam to get his sutures fixed, and he hated every minute of it. Dean needed his help and this damn hospital was getting in his way. As Sam was pulled back into his room he asked the nurse for the phone. He really needed Dean to hear what he had to say.

The phone rang three times before Dean answered. "Hey Sam, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Dean you took off without even hearing what I had to say." Sam exploded.

"Fine, fine what do you have to say? Dean answered trolling his eyes at how melodramatic Sam was being.

"Robert didn't kill his family, the repot was wrong. She did it Dean, and when Robert found out he killed her and then turned around and jumped of the deep end, literally."

"Do you know who 'she' is?"

"No, that is why I was calling. You need to find out who she is so we can salt and burn her bones. That should put her and Robert at rest."

"No, we should burn them both to make sure. Guess that drive to the estate was a waste of time," was Dean's last comment before they hung up the phones.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe that he had missed a victim in the Grey murders. On the other hand at least he will get to see the hot librarian again. "Hi again," were Dean's words as he spotted the librarian and walked towards her at the Circulation Desk. "I need a little more help with my research. It seems I missed someone in my research of the Grey's estate murders."

"Sure, I will be right with you, but you can head over to the computer area if you want. By the way my name is Hilary." Dean did as he was instructed as headed to the blocked of section of the library where the computers were and began to research the Grey's yet again in the uncomfortable wooden chair. It only took Hilary a couple of minutes before she joined Dean and pulled up another wooden chair.

"Okay, so, who did you miss?" she questioned.

"Another female, I don't think she was related to the family." Dean answered.

"Well, it's your lucky day because I know exactly who you missed. Her name was Samantha Barbra. She was Robert's fiancée. It was the only murder Robert confessed to. Every other murder he just pleaded the fifth." She informed.

"So why did he kill her?"

"Many people have speculated that Robert and his family were keeping a deep dark secret about Robert, and she found out. Apparently, she was murdered because she knew too much. But me, I think she killed the family out of rage, because Robert didn't tell her his secret and he in turned killed her and then killed himself. Both they both are theories, no one really knows."

"Wow, now that would make for some good television. Do you know where Samantha and Robert are buried?" Dean asked.

"Nope, but many people say they are buried on the Grey's estate. Others say they were given un-honorable deaths because they committed unforgivable sins."

"Thanks for the information Hilary." Dean said with a smile.

"What is all this for anyway?"

"My brother, He is writing a college research paper, but he had an accident and he is in the hospital. So, I told him I would help him research." Dean lied.

"I hope your brother feels better soon and I wish him luck on that paper."

"Bye and thank you again." Dean said as he turned and walked away.

"Your welcome" she whispered under her breathe as Dean walked out of the door.

Dean practically ran to the impala. He was so excited. Once he salted and burned these bones he would be able to breath knowing Sam wouldn't die, but first he had to check on Sam and tell him what he found out. And most importantly those test results.

"I really think everything might be all right after all."

* * *

DON'T SAY THAT DEAN YOU MIGHT JINKS SAM. ANYWAYS, LIKE ALWAYS I WOULD APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS OR INPUT YOU HAVE SO LOOK TOWARDS THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. (YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO) : ) 


	9. Chapter 9: Side Effects

Side Effects

Sam couldn't concentrate. His room was spinning and nausea was setting in. His doctor said it was normal, but Sam had never had a concussion with side effect this intense. He felt like he drunk everything in the bar, but ten times worst. When Dean came back from the library he told Sam to rest while he talked to the doctor, secretly he was happy, he didn't want Dean to see him like that. And this secret talks Dean and his doctor were having were starting to scare him, "What's wrong with me?"

Outside Sam's Room

"Even though he has only been here for a few days the PCS symptoms are crystal clear Dean. As for the results to the Cranial CT, there was nothing to be concerned about, except for the concussion side effects. Other than the PCS and other side effects that may develop Sam can be released tomorrow and if he rest should heal nicely in a week or so."

"Doctor no offense, but you keep mentioning PCS. All I want to know is what are you going to do about it?" Dean asked.

"There really isn't much I can do…" the doctor answered before Dean cut him off.

"Could it become crippling in everyday activities or work?" Dean asked referring to hunting the supernatural as an "everyday activity" as if it could be called normal, more like abnormal.

"Yes, potentially if the effects of the Post Concussion Syndrome become worst than they are now Sam will not be able to function like he is now. The only way to know his symptoms though is for him to take a Rivermead Post-concussion Symptom Questionnaire. Once we evaluate his condition though the only thing we can do is prescribe medication for some of the symptoms like headaches, nausea, dizziness, and depression, but we got to hope and pray his condition isn't that bad." The doctor answered.

"What won't he be able to do?" Dean asked not likely the answer the doctor gave him before.

""Physically, he won't be able to do a lot with suffering bouts of headaches, dizziness, nausea, and fatigue. Not even mentioning other side effects like sensitivity to light and sound, double vision, and impaired balance. He will also have emotional and cognitive side effects like depression, anxiety, and amnesia. Luckily Post Concussion Syndrome is only temporary, it can last for a few days, weeks, and in severe cases years."

Dean felt himself crumble physically and mentally. "Oh god, so, Sam's life won't be like it use to?"

"No, but it with medication his life could be. So don't worry, I am sure Sam can conquer this mountain." The doctor said encouragingly.

"Doctor, do what ever you have to do, I give you my permission. I'm going to sit with my brother." Dean said heading back to Sam's room with the doctor close behind.

Sam's Hospital Room

"Hey Sam we're back. How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, but I'll feel better once I can leave the hospital." Sam said knowing that the doctor probably wouldn't allow his release today, and partly not wanting Dean to feel guilty about his condition.

"Sam are you sure you're all right? No nausea, dizziness, fatigue?" The doctor asked knowing Sam would probably lie to protect Dean.

_Yeah…But I can't tell you with Dean standing over me waiting for something to blame himself for. _"No, why do you ask?" Sam lied slightly curious at the doctor's question.

"Sam. You have Post Concussion Syndrome or PCS for short. It is pretty self explanatory. It's rare, but manageable with drugs. Eventually it will die off, but we have no way of knowing when. So, I want you to be careful; don't push yourself beyond your physical and mental limits."

"If it isn't dangerous will I be able to leave the hospital soon?" Sam asked.

"We need you here one more day Sam, but it is just to monitor your vitals. I will only be able to let you go though if you promise me that you will that a Questionnaire and rest for the next few days." The doctor told Sam knowing that he was letting Sam go too early, "But Sam I am only letting you leave because I trust Dean to keep an eye on you." And with that he left the room.

* * *

The Next Day

"Sam." Sam felt himself flinch at the sound of his name, "I got that girl's name from your vision. It's Samantha and guess what? She was Robert's fiancée. The librarian told me Samantha's murder was the only one Robert confessed to killing. Apparently Robert killed her because she found out his secret, I guessing it was that he was psychic, but no one knows specifically what really happened."

"That still doesn't explain why Robert is haunting the estate," Said trying to take the pain out of his voice.

"The librarian's theory was that Samantha killed Robert's family. Then out of rage Robert killed her before he killed himself." Dean said.

"That makes since. So where are they buried?" Sam asked.

"No one knows. The librarian said they might be on the estate somewhere."

"So after I am released today are we going to salt and burn them?" Sam asked pleadingly.

"No, after your released **I **am taking you to the hotel to rest while **I** salt and burned their bones." Dean emphasized.

"But Dean, I-" Sam said before cutting himself off mid-sentence seeing the doctor walk in.

"Your release papers have been filed and I have your medication right here." The doctor said shaking the several bottles in his hand. "Pain relievers for you headaches and any other discomfort. The others are for depression, nausea, and dizziness, take these as needed. That is all I can do for you, but once the symptoms start to dissipate I want you in here for a follow up. Understood?" The doctor asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean said simultaneously knowing they would probably never see him again.

"Good. It was nice meeting you two and I wish you luck on getting well Sam" The doctor said sincerely before leaving the room.

"Are you ready Geek Boy?" Dean said sarcastically knowing full and well Sam was ready to get the hell out of this hell hole, they call a hospital.

"Do you have to ask?" Sam quipped, "Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean responded before he wheeled his little brother out of the hospital.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this corrected version of Chapter Nine: Side Effects (please press the pretty grey butteon labeled 'go' and review.) :-)

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: My Bad

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update, but I finally finished so I gotta give myself props. Please review

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so sad.

My Bad

It had been over a week since Sam had been released from the hospital and they had yet to go back to the Grey's Estate. This was suppose to have been over by now, Dean was suppose to have burned the nasty son of a bitch and his head case of a girlfriend, but noooo Sam had to go all lost puppy dog on him with his awkwardly doughy eyes. On the plus side they had lied their way through as government official and found out what happened to Samantha and the psychic wonder, Robert.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Sam asked as he packed the weapons bags.

"We know Samantha was cremated. So the only thing keeping her here is Robert." Dean said as he looked over the county records they had stolen.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock." Sam said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Robert was buried in n unmarked grave."

"I know Dean. Just please get to the point."

"Fine," Dean whispered under his breath, "You couldn't just let me have my moment."

"DEAN, get to the point!" Sam repeated vehemently.

"There are only two cemeteries in town. Robert's family is in one, Robert has to be buried in the other. They wouldn't put a murderer with his victims."

"You finally used that brain. Congratulations." Sam joked, "So what do we do?"

"What we do best, grave desecration." Dean said with a smile.

"And what about psycho bitch, we need insurance in case getting rid of Robert doesn't work."

"Why don't we just burn the estate down Sam…Your so paranoid." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it." Sam said as he headed for the door. "You coming?"

Dean grabbed the keys off of the side table, "Great we can add arson to the list. FBI will love this." Dean murmured as he walked out the door to his Impala.

* * *

Sam sat on the edge of the only unmarked grave in the cemetery, the grave they believed to be Robert Grey's. Dean refused to let him dig, saying he tore his stitches once and he wasn't risking a relapse. Sam hated digging, but he hated being useless more. "Dean you sure you don't want me-" 

"Sam, you're not digging this grave up, and that's that." Dean interrupted Sam's offer for help.

"Besides Sammy, I just found the buried treasure." Dean quipped with a smile as he hit something hard with his spade.

"Open it up. Let's burn it already. I'm getting sick of this town." _And the sooner the better, we need to stop my visions. I haven't saved enough people, killed enough demons._ Dean opened the coffin carefully, plugging his nose as the putrid smell of death permeated the air.

"Help me out of here. So we can burn the nasty son of a bitch."

Sam immediately got up and lent his hand to his brother. "You shake, I'll bake." Dean joked handing Sam the box of salt.

Sam took the box, regretting ever letting Dean watch _Talladega Nights_ at Bobby's house, and soaked Robert's body in salt.

"Now for the fun part," Dean laughed as he drenched the body in lighter fluid and threw a match, listening and watching to the body sizzle, crack, and burn. Sam and Dean waited until every part of Robert Grey's corpse was ashes to ashes before they smolder the fire and reburied the body.

"Time for phase two Sammy, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam said half-heartedly. "When did my life get so bad? From smart college student to a Dean clone, a felon."

"Aww…Sam, it's only bad if you get caught. Besides I saved your sorry ass from a life of boring office jobs in an uptight law firm and suburban life. You can thank me later." Dean retorted as he stopped outside the Grey's Estate.

"Whatever jerk, let's just finish our felonies, and skip town already." Sam said as he got out of the passenger's seat and went to the truck to fetch to gasoline and salt boxes.

"You ready captain whiny pants?"

"You know it Munchkin" Sam said as they opened the door to the house and entered the foyer. "Start pouring salt Sammy."

Sam and Dean walked through the house in synchronicity. Wherever Sam poured salt Dean would douse in gasoline. They had gotten every room except the room where it all began. And they weren't taking any chances. They literally drenched the room, neither one of them noticing the ghostly form of Robert lingering in the shadows until it was too late.

"You must die!" he howled pointing an accusing finger at Sam.

Sam lost all control of himself when Robert pointed a finger at him. He felt himself hovering, just like in his vision. He needed to get Dean's attention before it was too late. "Dd…d…d" Dean didn't even flinch at the sound of Sam's feeble whisper. "De…de…Dean?" It was getting easier to say with each attempt, but harder to breathe, it was still a wee whisper though. God, it was so hard to breathe and Sam was getting light-headed, "Dean!"

Dean was drenching the hallway with gasoline when he heard it. It was soft albeit, but audible. Dean grabbed at his gun, clicking off the safety as he entered the room. The first thing he saw was Sam dangling in the air unconscious, the second thing he saw was Robert Grey (How the hell is he was still around, Dean dared not care) the third thing Dean saw was a round of rock salt enter Robert's ghostly body. Dean leaped across the room with speed he didn't know he possessed and caught Sam as his body came crashing down.

"Sam?" Dean yelled shaking his brother none to gently. "Sam, come on little brother."

Dean put his ear over Sam's mouth, tuning out any other noises. "Thank You!" Dean whispered as he felt the small breaths on his face.

"Come on sleeping beauty." Dean joked as he pulled Sam into a fireman's carry, never letting down his guard as he exited the house and found his way to the Impala. Dean laid Sam down in the passenger's seat before running back to the house and throwing a lit match on the gasoline trail he made.

* * *

Sam had woken up after arriving back at the motel. 

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, "I thought we burned Robert."

"Guess we had the wrong unmarked grave, who knew? But on the bright side at least Samantha didn't show up" Dean joked

"Yeah, I guess. Did you finish up at the estate?"

"Yeah, I even watched before I burned rubber in my escape." Dean said.

"Mmmh, I'm going to take a shower." Sam said as he sniffed his shirt, "I smell like death and gasoline."

"Go ahead; don't use all the hot water."

"Whatever jerk" Dean teased

"Yeah, same back at cha bitch" Dean said punching Sam in the arm.

THE END

* * *

I wasn't sure how to end the story, and believe me I had about five different ways written, and I would have gone crazy if I rewrote it one more time. I didn't really feel there was anymore I could do. Please review. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
